Titanium
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshot; Tras la muerte del padre de Jill, ella se reúne con Chris en una cafetería de Raccoon. Tierno momento entre ambos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Oneshot; Tras la muerte del padre de Jill, ella se reúne con Chris en una cafetería de Raccoon. Tierno momento entre ambos.

* * *

**Titanium**

**—o—**

Chris bebió un sorbo de su café mientras miraba atentamente la pequeña TV que se situaba en la pared de la cafetería. Las noticias informaban que una niña de siete años había desaparecido al norte de Nebraska, sus padres lloraban desesperados mientras le enseñaban una foto a la cámara con la esperanza de que alguien la hubiese visto; la niña era rubia y delgada. Amargado, Chris apartó la mirada, fastidiado por aquella noticia y dejando su taza de café bruscamente sobre la mesada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese levantar la vista, una figura alta y delgada había aparecido a su lado.

Era Jill, había llegado tal y como habían acordado. Su compañera llevaba unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una alta coleta de caballo, y unos lentes negros cubrían sus ojos.

La joven se sentó frente a él y se quitó las gafas, dejando a la vista un oscuro moretón en uno de sus ojos.

Chris dirigió su mirada hacia la herida inmediatamente.

—Jill...

—Estoy bien —interrumpió—. De verdad, ni siquiera duele.

Sabía que mentía, el golpe era reciente y muy oscuro, era imposible que no le doliese, pero Jill siempre había sido buena para ocultar sus sentimientos, pretender y fingir que todo iba bien.

Él suspiró, con el ceño fruncido, verla en ese estado le producía una furia casi asesina.

—Empieza desde el principio.

Jill bajó la mirada y varios mechones de cabello le cubrieron el rostro. Tardó unos momentos en comenzar, pero Chris no la presionó, le dio el tiempo necesario para procesar sus ideas y la escuchó atentamente cuando habló.

—Él me advirtió —Jill levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido—. Dijo que no fuese a verlo y lo hice. Nos agarraron a ambos, nos llevaron a la azotea de un edificio y me durmieron. Cuando desperté me ataron a una silla y papá estaba frente a mí, lo habían golpeado y luego lo hicieron conmigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Chris.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que sé, alguien le pagó una gran suma de dinero a papá por matar a un hombre que estaba implicado en una pequeña organización involucrada en armas biológicas, él ni siquiera se inmutó en averiguar el asunto, simplemente aceptó el dinero y fue a hacer su trabajo. Pero lo atraparon, y yo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Armas biológicas. Chris siempre había pensado en aquellas cosas como fantasías de películas, si bien sabía que el bioterrorismo realmente existía no lo consideraba un problema de gravedad, la mayoría de las ármas biológicas más conocidas fueron fiebres y reacciones alérgicas a la piel, mortales, pero siempre habían sabido como controlar todo eso. Sin embargo, luego del incidente en la mansión, el bioterrorismo había cambiado todas sus perspectivas.

—¿Trabajaban para Umbrella?

Jill negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada levemente.

—No lo sé, no pude identificarlos, llevaban máscaras. De todos modos, intentaron presionarlo para que dijera algo, no sé qué, intentaba recuperarme de los sedantes. Luego lo mataron, me quitaron las esposas y me golpearon en la cabeza, perdí el conocimiento. Al despertar ya me encontraba en la estación de policías, Barry y los demás me llevaron. Sigo sin entender por qué no me mataron a mi también.

Chris resopló, malhumorado.

—Gracias al cielo que no te mataron.

—Ya lo sé, Chris —replicó Jill, algo irritada por su actitud—. Pero si ellos trabajaban para Umbrella, ¿por qué no me asesinaron también? Técnicamente, todo el equipo de S.T.A.R.S es una amenaza para ellos. Incluyendo Wesker, me pregunto si tuvo algo que ver en todo esto.

—Lo sabremos cuando viajemos a Europa —anunció él, buscando entre su bolso unos documentos para entregárselos—. Aquí esta toda la información que necesitaremos, viajaremos en tres días.

Jill tomó los documentos y los ojeó. Lucia cansada, pensó Chris. Además de su golpe, llevaba ojeras y estaba pálida, también notó que había perdido algo de peso, Jill siempre había sido una de sus grandes prioridades junto con Claire y su trabajo. Su hermana se burlaba de él diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, Chris prefería ignorar aquellas conversaciones con su hermana, su relación con Jill era extraña. Eran grandes amigos, pero su amistad se diferenciaba con creces a la que ella compartía con Barry u otros miembros del equipo. Tal vez, la confianza de ambos era más solida, no sabría decirlo con creces.

—Diablos, mujer, ¿cuando fue la última vez que comiste algo?

Ella sonrió de lado, terminando de leer los documentos. Al entregárselos de vuelta, tomó una dona glaseada que había en la mesa y le dio un gran mordisco.

—Ahora —contestó, con una sonrisa altanera mientras masticaba.

Chris rodó los ojos y guardó los documentos.

—Deberás alimentarte si quieres ir con nosotros a Europa. Barry dijo que no aceptaría debiluchos.

—Podría patear tu trasero y el de Barry juntos aun si estuviese a punto de morir, soy de Titanio —bromeó con arrogancia, y luego suspiró—. No iré a Europa.

—¿Qué? —Chris se mostró sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no?

—Al menos no esta semana —dijo ella, y luego vaciló—. Hay algo que no te he dicho, yo... cuando me capturaron, escuché cosas. Oí que Umbrella está planeando algo contra Raccoon, no dieron demasiados detalles. Quiero quedarme un poco más, quiero investigar el centro de investigación de Umbrella, tal vez pueda encontrar respuestas.

Chris asintió.

—Bien. Iré contigo.

Jill pareció alterarse.

—Chris, no, vamos...

—¿Crees que seré capaz de dejarte aquí sola, entrando en los laboratorios de Umbrella luego de lo que te hicieron? ¿De lo que hicieron con tu padre?

—No estaré sola. Parte del equipo se quedará en Raccoon para vigilar mientras ustedes viajan a Europa, si algo sale mal ellos me ayudarán. Además, solo serán un par de días, he hablado con Barry, me reuniré con ustedes en una semana.

Chris sacó su teléfono, miró la hora y lo dejó sobre la mesa de muy mala gana.

—Sí, bueno, no te lo tomes tan a la defensiva. Solo me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

Jill estiró su mano y tomó la de Chris, asintiendo.

—Lo sé. Pero estaré bien, lo prometo.

Él miró su mano aferrada a la suya con sus dedos entrelazados, y una gran pena exprimió su pecho, la quería tanto.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con su padre—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, solo necesito comer helado y llorar un poco —admitió, sonriéndose levemente, casi con tristeza—. Y no te preocupes, aun llevo el spray de pimientas que me regalaste.

—Anda, no bromees —replicó, malhumorado.

Jill se echó a reír.

—Es el regalo más ridículo que me han hecho —se burló—. Como si lo necesitara.

—Ya, cállate —le cortó él, levemente avergonzado—. Vete a casa y duerme un poco, y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿vale? No seas tonta.

La joven asintió, cediendo a sus pedidos se levantó y él también, sin antes dejar la propina sobre la mesa. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la cafetería y en la calle bajo el frío de la noche, se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Jill mantenía firmemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; lo mejor de abrazar a Chris era que siempre fue musculoso y grande, era como abrazar un gran oso de peluche. Cerró los ojos y se mordió fuertemente el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas porque sabía que él era una de las pocas personas a las que podría recurrir en todo el mundo, buscando consuelo y porque en aquél momento —donde la imagen de aquél hijo de puta disparándole a su padre en la cabeza se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, desgarrando su alma a pedazos—, era cuando más necesitaba un abrazo suyo.

Chris la oyó sollozar suavemente y apretó más su agarre en un intento de que Jill supiera que no estaba sola. Aquel gesto lo conocía de memoria, cuando sus padres habían muerto había sostenido a Claire entre sus brazos por meses, escuchándola sollozar una y otra vez, fue a quien más le costó superar su muerte.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —susurró Jill, riendo un poco mientras se separaba de él y limpiaba sus lágrimas, hizo una mueca de dolor ya que inconscientemente tocó su ojo lastimado, y Chris suspiró, había mentido al decir que no le dolía y él lo sabía—. Momento de debilidad, nada más.

Él tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

—¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañe?

Jill negó con la cabeza, testaruda.

—De verdad. Te veré mañana, ¿vale? Y te toca traer las donas, no te olvides o a Barry le dará un ataque.

El muchacho sonrió y asintió. Luego de compartir un leve beso en la mejilla ella se marchó y él la observó desaparecer en la oscuridad de las calles, deseando que llegase sana y salva. Con un agotado suspiro, Chris se marchó hacia su departamento.

Quizás, Claire tenía razón después de todo.

* * *

Esto está básicamente situado después de los sucesos del primer juego en la mansión Spencer, y antes de que S.T.A.R.S viaje a Europa dejando a Jill sola en Raccoon, donde después se encuentra con Némesis. Está inspirado en el film-shot de Project Sera, donde trabaja la actriz oficial de Jill en los juegos, haciendo de Jill. Pueden ver el film en youtube simplemente poniendo Project Sera.

Y PUES SÍ, YO SE QUE ELLOS SE AMAN, CARAJO. Chris/Jill FOREVER, la pareja (a mi parecer) más madura de la saga y mas sincera, por así decirlo, no hay juego ni rodeo con ellos. Me encanta que, además de gustarse, comparten una hermosa amistad.

So, ¿reviews? ;)

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
